


il sedile alieno

by WinchesterSW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSW/pseuds/WinchesterSW





	il sedile alieno

Prompt: Dean e Sam affrontano un caso italiano. In Italia. Non erano mai stati in Italia, e non erano neanche pronti ad essa. Leggasi: Sam e Dean alle prese con uno shock culturale. Puoi metterci ciò che vuoi, dalle trappole per turisti americani alla scoperta del piacere del bidet

  
Roma. Cosa c'è più bello dei monumenti di Roma? dopo tutto si tratta di una città dotata di un'enorme bagaglio culturale, di usi e costumi così diversi da quelli Americani. Sam da amante della cultura e Dean da amante di...beh del cibo e della birra, avevano in mente da anni di mettere piede nella città eterna, l'unico problema è che non si aspettavano di metterci piede indossando gli abiti da cacciatore.

"Andiamo ragazzi, è un favore personale...non posso fare un viaggio così lungo in aereo e voi siete carne fresca, siete giovani, agili e sopratutto so che farete un buon lavoro" Ah Bobby...sarebbe stato in grado di convincere i fratelli a prendere uno shuttle per andare sulla luna.

I due ragazzi si trovavano a Roma per conto del loro amico, il loro compito era di aiutare un paio di vecchi colleghi del vecchio brontolone a disfarsi di un enorme covo di vampiri e detto fatto, dopo il loro arrivo tempo 48 ore e il covo era ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie.

  
Voi pensate che i ragazzi avrebbero sprecato l'occasione di visitare la città? che sarebbero montati subito sull'aereo per tornare a casa?  
Certo che no.

 

"Andiamo Sam...monumenti? piazze? fontane?" Dean si girò disgustato verso il fratello, con la stessa aria strafottente che mette su quando Sam cerca di fargli mangiare del cibo sano e di certo non aiutava il fatto di star guidando un catorcio preso all'autonoleggio "c'è molto di più in una città, a partire dai pub e birrerie e....pizza, tanta tanta pizza." sentiva già l'acquolina in bocca al solo pensiero di addentare un trancio di vera pizza Italiana.

"Certo...come no." Sam se avesse potuto gli avrebbe sbattuto la testa contro un bel libro di arte e forse...forse suo fratello avrebbe mostrato un po' di interesse verso la vera cultura, prese la guida per turisti tirandola sul sedile posteriore "si chiama Cultura, sai quella cosa che separa le persone civili da quelle ignoranti? non si può tutto ridurre ad alcolici e cibo spazzatura."

"Mai sentita..." il fratello maggiore tornò a dirigere il suo sguardo verso la strada, dopo tutto era una persona civile e amante delle regole "è una cosa che hai imparato al college?"

Strangolarlo...Sam avrebbe voluto strangolare il fratello, alzò le mani in segno di sconfitta "no a scuola...sai quel posto dove ti insegnano a contare e a scrivere? ma sopratutto dove diavolo stai andando? l'albergo è da quella parte..."

Dean scosse la testa terrorizzato "no Sammy no...sei matto? hanno quella cosa strana che sembra...boh ma che è? un sedile per alieni?"

"Bidet...si chiama bidet...." sì lo strangolamento è l'unica cosa che potrebbe fermare Dean, Sam non sapeva come avrebbe potuto nuovamente sopportare un altro dialogo sulla natura dell'esistenza del bidet, solo suo fratello era in grado di creare un dibattito sul famoso pulisciculo "e poi cosa hai intenzione di fare? girare a vuoto su questo catorcio fino a che non è ora di prendere l'aereo?".

"Ma a cosa serve?..no ok so a cosa serve ma dove sta l'utilità? è un aggeggio inutile che occupa spazio e basta" Dean era capace di non dormirci sopra, veramente non riusciva a capire il senso di quell'affare.

"Serve per lavarsi per parti intime in un modo più accurato...." Sam sorrise sapendo che con le sue prossime parole avrebbe portato in crisi il fratello "l'ho anche provato sai? ti da una sensazione di freschezza e pulizia che la doccia non è in grado di darti, veramente le mie parti intime ringraziano per quei 5 minuti di pura gioia".

"Tu cosa?!" se non fossero stati in mezzo al traffico Dean avrebbe inchiodato l'auto creando quell'effetto drammatico tipico dei film "t...t....ma perché? eh? cos'ha che non va la doccia? e le salviette? le salviettine sono tanto comode!"

Sam sapeva che il dibattito era solo all'inizio "a dirla tutta è provato come ci sia una pulizia migliore con l'utilizzo del bidet, le salviette puliscono fino ad un certo punto e la doccia? beh l'acqua ti ricade sulle gambe invece col bidet finisce tutto nella ceramica e poi giù nello scarico....a dira tutta una volta tornati a casa credo che andrò alla ricerca di motel dotati di bid.."

"Non osare Sam" Dean accostò sul ciglio della strada approfittando dell'enorme fila che si stava formando di fronte a loro " siamo uomini...e noi non ci abbassiamo ad usare certi aggeggi infernali"

Sam sghignazzò , era riuscito a toccare tutti i punti deboli del fratello ed era pronto a dare la stoccata finale "e cosa mi dici riguardo i 5 minuti di pura gioia?!non vorrai rinunciare a quei 5 meravigliosi minuti di pur...."

"Sam" Dean interruppe il fratello..esapeva che gioco stava giocando e ci era cascato in pieno "te li do io i 5 minuti di pura gioia, anche 60", riprese in mano il volante immettendosi nella corsia opposta a quella dove stava andando e questo sorprese il fratello minore "Dean....dove stiamo andando?"

"In hotel?" a Dean la risposta sembrava ovvia.

"Oh....davvero? per fare cosa?" Sam fece di tutto per non mettersi a ridere. 1 a 0 per college boy, la sua trappola aveva funzionato in pieno.

"Non fare il finto tonto fratellino....ora te li do io i 5 minuti di gioia" Dean sorrise girandosi verso il fratello ammiccando come solo lui sapeva fare "così vediamo se smetti di parlare di quel sedile per alieni".


End file.
